Kootenay Boundary Regional Fire Rescue
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 2044 2nd Avenue, Rossland Built 1985 :Engine 1 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 4x4 / Hub (1050/1000/?F) (SO#999) :Tender 1 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (port./1425) (SO#974) :Service Truck 1 - 2009 Ford F-350 XLT :Car 1 - 2009 Ford F-350 XL :Engine 12 - 2016 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (840/500) 'Fire Station 2' - 555 Schofield Highway, Warfield :Engine 2 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (1050/1000/?F) (SN#3980-1043) :Car 2 - 2009 Ford F-350 XLT 'Fire Station 3' - 1104 4th Street, Genelle :Engine 3 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (1050/1000/20A/20B) (SN#2590-744) :Tender 3 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / Hub (port./1400) 'Fire Station 4' - 843 Rossland Avenue, Trail :Rescue 4 - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (840/500/?F) (SO#1146) :Ladder 4 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1500/400/75' rear-mount) (SN#127504 / SE 3178) :Tender 4 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (420/1500) (SN#5215-1110) :Service 4 - 1988 GMC Step Van 30 step van rescue :Emergency Support Unit 4 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub heavy rescue (SO#1176) :Engine 374 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star / Hub (1500/800/20A) (SO#1263) 'Fire Station 5' - 585 11th Avenue, Montrose :Engine 5 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (1050/1000/?F) (SN#3975-1042) :Tender 5 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (port./1425) 'Fire Station 6' - 1919 Main Street, Fruitvale :Engine 6 - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance (1050/1000) (SN#3240-896) :Tender 6 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (420/1500) (SN#5250-1111) Retired Apparatus :2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub pumper (1500/810/20F) (SO#1222) (Written off due to damage received in sulfuric acid spill) :1998 American LaFrance 134 Eagle / Hub pumper (1500/1000/20A/20B) (SN#2435-711) :1992 International 4800 / Anderson pumper (840/400) (SN#91085CAND92002390) (Sold to Erris Volunteer Fire Association) :1990 International 4900 4x4 / Hub pumper (840/1200) (SN#1785) :1982 International S1954 / Superior tanker (420/1200) (SN#SE 472) :1982 International CO1850B / Superior pumper (840/700) (SN#SE 471) (Sold to Erris Volunteer Fire Association) :1982 International S1954 / King tanker (250/1400) (SN#820042) (Sold to Anarchist Mountain Fire Department) :1982 International CO1950B / King pumper (840/850) (SN#810056) (Transferred to Midway Volunteer Fire Department) :1976 Dodge Custom 300 PW / Silverline mini-pumper (250/250) :1976 Ford L-900 / Willock tanker (-/2500) :1975 White-Western Star / 1967 Ellett tanker (500/2200) :1975 White-Western Star / 1967 Ellett tanker (500/2200) :1974 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/300) (SN#T74-178) (Transferred to Midway by the Regional District) :1973 Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T73-170) (Sold to Greenwood Volunteer Fire Department) :1973 Thibault quint (1050/300/75' midship) (SN#T73-163) :1970 GMC C6500 4x4 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T70-174) :1969 GMC / Thibault :1958 GMC 91000 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#T-827) External Links *Kootenay Boundary Regional Fire Rescue Station Map Category:Kootenay Boundary Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus